


Turn The Lights Down Low

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [12]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Adorable, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Soft Mumbo, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wilting Flower Petal Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Turn the lights, turn the lights down low.Now I'm feeling you breathing slow.'Cause baby we're just reckless kids.Trying to find an island in the flood.Turn the lights, turn the lights down low.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Turn The Lights Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



> So this story features our two love birds, they are currently living in a boarding school for boys, they're both over sixteen and are both the same age. There is no underage sex going on here and it's all consensual. (When I say no underage sex, in the UK, the age of consent is 16 years. So, it's not underage where I am from, and this is where the story is based. :D)
> 
> I'd like to give a special thank you to llsmolbunll :D This was a fantastic suggestion and it really challenged my abilities here, I'm not all that experienced with writing smut, so I hope I did okay :D

_Heaven only knows where you been. But I don't really need to know._

_I know where you're gonna go. On my heart where you're resting your head._

_And you just look so beautiful. It's like you were an angel_.

The light in the room was turned down low, it's gentle hues magnified the soft blush that spread across Grian's cheeks. The blond was naked, spread out on the bed like a blooming flower, his skin so soft and smooth, lit by the flickering candles that stood proud on the different surfaces of the room. His eyes were wide, they were windows deep into his anxieties and excitement. Stood above him was Mumbo, the taller boy was equally as nude, his skin a long expanse of alabaster, unblemished and soft. His moustache was just a whisper on his upper lip, he was too young to grow it to its full magnificence, but the beginnings were there, a gentle hint to what it could become. His eyes were lidded as he watched the beauty spread out before him. The two had been crushing on each other for years, their hearts connected by a thread for so long, until finally, they had expressed their feelings for one another. 

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place._

Hidden away from the rest of the school in Mumbo's dorm room, the two had started the evening with a jovial movie night that had soon transformed into a soft expression of their love, as they kissed each other well into the night, their lips locked in the heat of passion until they'd needed more. "Are you sure?" Mumbo had asked, his blush high on his cheeks, panting with the force of his need for the other. Grian pressed soft kisses to Mumbo's jaw, reassuring the man, he grinned softly, fearful but excited.

"Yes. I need you." He whispered, which were the only words that Mumbo had needed to hear before he'd began to divulge Grian of his oversized jumper and grey jeans, his eyes worshipping each new stretch of skin that he revealed, kissing each inch of Grian's body, until the smaller teen was a panting wreck, whimpering and tugging uselessly at Mumbo's blazer. 

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

_Now I'm feeling you breathing slow._

_'Cause baby we're just reckless kids._

_Trying to find an island in the flood._

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

Stood above the smaller man, Mumbo could see the beauty that was held in Grian. From his pretty blushing face, sparkling blue eyes, to his chest, pink from his arousal, his nipples, small buds of sensitivity. The smooth expanse of the blond's stomach and the light patch of downy hair that surrounded the member that jutted from his groin, curving to rest on his belly. His legs were thin but curved, the smooth lines of his body were but an artwork. Mumbo felt his dry at the sight of his lover, so beautiful and so utterly in love. He climbed onto the bed, above Grian, his arms pillars either side of the man's head, as he lowered down to steal a kiss.

_Under heavy skies in the rain. You're dancing in your bare feet._

_Just like we're in a movie. Grab my hand and we're chasing the train._

_Catch you looking back at me, running through a cloud of steam._

Grian whimpered into that feather-soft touch of lips to his own. Mumbo's hinted moustache tickling gently at his upper lip, rubbing in all the right ways as the two kissed so sweetly. The taller man nipped at Grian's lip and he moaned, the strange contrast between pain and pleasure mixed together so sweetly. Mumbo pulled away from his lips and sucked a dark mark into Grian's neck, the blond whined and arched his back, the soft suckling sensation drove stars that shot down his spine and pooled at the base of his arousal. 

"You ready?" Mumbo asked, his voice husky and deep.

_Can I stop the flow of time?_

_Can I swim in your divine?_

_'Cause I don't think I'd ever leave this place._

Grian nodded breathlessly. "Yes. I'm ready." He whispered, showing his trust and love for the other with a heated gaze. Mumbo moaned at the sight and nodded, losing his words. He reached to the nightstand and plucked out a condom and the lube. He rolled the condom on and slicked his fingers, resting the pad of his index finger against the tight pucker of Grian's entrance. Mumbo glanced up to the man's eyes for confirmation and the blond nodded shakily. "Please." He whimpered. Mumbo smiled softly and began to gently press in. Grian gasped and tensed for a moment before relaxing into the sensation. He had never felt such a feeling of fullness before, it was exquisite. Mumbo's finger slid back and forth in his body, curling just so that it reached his prostate. Grian whined in a high pitched keen and rolled his hips. "Wh-What was that?" He asked after recovering. Mumbo chuckled at the reaction he'd caused. 

"Your prostate." He muttered with a grin. 

"Do it again." Grian instructed before his voice dissolved into panting moans as Mumbo focused his attentions on the other's sweet spot. Mumbo revelled in Grian's noises, wrapping himself in his lover's ecstasy. He pushed another finger beside the first and began to scissor them, stretching the virgin hole more, loosening it just enough for himself. Once satisfied, he knelt up and pressed his glans against the opening.

"You ready?"

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

_Now I'm feeling you breathing slow._

_'Cause baby we're just reckless kids._

_Trying to find an island in the flood._

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

Grian nodded, his eyes fixed on Mumbo's the two watched each other for the longest time, their hands clasped together, both panting. Having never ventured this far before, the journey into the unknown was a scary feat. But of course, it was all the more sweeter that they didn't have to do this alone. Together they stood, side by side, carrying each other into the night. Knowing that they would never leave the other's side. The love they shared, although so new and young, was one for a lifetime. Mumbo pushed inside.

_And I will give you everything baby._

_But can you feel this energy? Take it._

_You can have the best of me, baby._

Grian's eyes squeezed shut and his grip tightened on Mumbo's hand as he was stretched further than he ever had been before. He felt as though he would tear in two. Mumbo pushed in inch by inch, whining and moaning with each new milestone. The heat of his lover was so strong, it was so warm and so wet. He could barely stop, even if he wanted to. He pushed further forward until he was into the hilt. Panting, Mumbo fell forward, catching himself on the mattress, his lips connected with Grian's hungrily. They devoured each other. Their tongues danced in the symphony of their love, their bodies connected on two different planes of reality. Their hips joined, and their mouths moving together, it was exquisite. "Move." Grian panted.

_And I will give you anything, baby._

_Can you feel this energy? Take it._

_You can have the best of me baby._

Mumbo did as he was asked, his hips rolled and he pulled himself out almost all the way, before sinking slowly back in. Their bodies moved in sync with one another as they travelled together, the pain fading and pleasure taking its rightful place. Their hearts sang and together they lit the room. The candles were not required for they were brighter together than ever before. Two stars colliding.

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

_Now I'm feeling you breathing slow._

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

_Now I'm feeling you breathing slow._

Mumbo repeated his actions, faster, his hand stroking down Grian's flank until it finally came to wrap around the other's member. He slowly pumped in time with his thrusts. Grian wriggled and whined clenching around Mumbo. Sparks flew between them as they reached higher and higher in their pleasure, climbing a mountain together, but with each step explosions came, propelling them further and further to the peak. Grian screamed first as he spilt his climax between them. Mumbo silenced him with a kiss as he too toppled over the edge. They soared together, riding their orgasms as they rolled through their bodies. Pleasure lighting each nerve ending, until the two were shaking, delicate and exhausted. Mumbo pulled out and laid beside his lover, gently carding his fingers through the blond curls.

_'Cause baby, we're just reckless kids._

_Trying to find an island in the flood._

_Turn the lights, turn the lights down low._

After Grian had returned to himself, Mumbo left the bed to grab a washcloth, cleaning them both efficiently before slipping in the bed, beside the blond once again, he wrapped his lankier body around the other and pressed his face in the crook of Grian's neck. "How was that?" He asked. Grian giggled, still trembling slightly.

"Amazing, baby." He hummed before slumber came to collect them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos and a comment of your thoughts :D
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> I was thinking of creating a playlist on Spotify of all the Grumbo fics that are in this series, please let me know your thoughts on that :D 
> 
> Thanks again to llsmolbunll for their amazing request and thank you all for reading :D


End file.
